


Family Ties

by AlwaysJonsa



Series: Shameless Gallaghers [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, carl is actually fiona's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: in which carl find's out about his true parentage





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> i watched a youtube video and got some ideas

Carl came home from the clinic, he had just gotten a DNA test. According to the test, he was Frank's but not Monica's. He asked Lip, but he told him to sit on the couch while he made food and waited for Fiona to come home.

A couple of hours later, Fiona came home and went to her room. Not long later, Carl all but ambushed her, "Monica's not my mom." Carl said confused, "Who's my mom?"

"Come sit." Fiona said moving to sit against the wall. "You're mine. I got pregnant really young. I'm your real mom, you and Liam are mine, not Monica's. Frank can get too drunk sometimes and do thing's a dad isn't supposed to do."

"Does this mean I have to call you mom now?" Carl asked.

Fiona chuckled, "No, you can still call me Fiona. This doesn't change anything between us, buddy."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Did it make you feel weird when I called Monica mom?"

"It didn't, not really because it was my own fault that I didn't tell you. And I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to give my kid an identity crisis."

"I'm fourteen, I know who I am."

"And that's why I felt it was time to finally come clean." Fiona smiled.

"What about Liam, is he Frank's too?"

"No, he's mine." Lip said standing at the door. The two older Gallaghers looked back to the young boy.

"Gallaghers." Carl chuckled.

"We're all kinds of fucked up." Fiona laughed.


End file.
